We meet again
by avatar-lovers
Summary: Beck and Jade are no longer together after a break up in college now jade is on Broadway and she invites the gang to come what will happen when she sees beck again for the first time in 2years and all her old friends. pls R&R
1. The start

Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me.

Jade POV:

It's been years since I saw him. Last time was in college right before graduation. We decided to go our separate ways. It was hard, really hard. I still loved him and I know he still loved me so why did we end things? Because we both needed to focus on our dreams and I Okayed it. That was probably the worst mistake of my life. I live in a small apartment in Manhattan. It was always my dream to be on Broadway and now I'm finally here. There's just one thing missing, Beck. Opening night is tomorrow and I invited all my old friends Cat, Robbie, André, and Tori. I have been having doubts about giving beck a call or text. There were just so many things that were never said when he left, when I left. It could not hurt to give him a call would it… maybe I could have André do it they were still pretty close. I dialed his number. "Hey Jade what's up?"

"Hi! Um I was just wondering if you could give Beck a call and tell him about the show tomorrow. It has been a really long time since we last talked and I don't think this is the right time to start it, but I really would like it if he came."

"Say no more. I'm on it."

"Thank you." With that I hung up the phone. What the hell did I just do? Seeing Beck how stupid could I be. What if he had a girlfriend, then I would feel totally wired. You know what, no I will not live in constant fear I am Jade West when was I ever afraid of anything I was raised better than that. I looked over at the clock, it read 5pm. Now I was going to drive my self crazy waiting to see if André calls me back with news of Beck's appearance at the opening of the show. I was going to drive myself bonkers I had to get out for a little. Maybe I should visit Cat.

…

I buzzed the doorbell for Cat to let me into her place. This is the first time I have been here. Cat moved apartments after her last break up. I walked up the small stairwell 3 flights. Room 309 the brown paint chipped door read. I knocked twice and out sprang Cat with arms wide open.

"JADE!"

"Hey Cat." After high school Cat mellowed out allowing me to actually start being able to be around her with out wanting to chop her head off.

"It is sooo good to see you come in, come in."

"It's really good to see you to Cat what have you been up to. Last time I saw you, you were living with Jack, now what he broke your heart and you are gunna make a name for your talented little self?" Cat smiled

"You know it, that jackass broke my heart and now im gunna make him pay." She giggled at Jackass because his name is Jack and he was indeed an ass. I can't say I didn't laugh a little to. That guy was a royal pain.

"Well I'm glad you are ok. So what do you plan on doing acting, singing, writing?"

"I think I'm going to start with music I have got a lot of anger and hurt inside of me and it really just needs to come out."

"Ohh I feel yea Cat, I have a lot of love problems myself." I laughed at how lame my life sounded.

"Oh that's right! You and Beck…" she looked at me knowing she was being insensitive.

"I'm sorry Jade I Really am I know how much he maenad to you." I looked at her and just gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Cat it has been really hard but obviously I have to try and get over him for the time being. I mean that was the plan we both had dreams and we needed to go do them before things got even more complicated." I looked around her apartment as we sat in comfortable silence. Her walls were a light pink and a bright white typical Cat Valentine. She had a small darker pink couch a wooden coffee table and a flat screen TV. I would say it's nicer on the inside than the outside.

"So you have anything to eat im starved?"

"Oh yeah I have left over Chinese food we can eat it out of the container and watch movies like the good old days! Huh how does that sound?" she asked and it sounded like a pretty good idea to me. I nodded and walked over to the TV as she got the food ready this was going to be a good night, just what I needed.

…

After we ate Cat feel asleep. I felt awkward, I did not want to wake her up but I also did not just want to disappear. I took out my phone to look at the time 8:00pm. I was kind of freaking out. André must have called Beck right? I could not take the wondering any longer. I got out my phone and called André.

"Jade?"

"Yeah it's me. Hi again um I'm really sorry I should not have called you I should just... Yeah umm bye-." André cut me off before I could hang up.

"Jade."

"Yeah."

"He's coming." And with that he hung up and my heart stopped. Oh my god, I was going to see Beck he was going to see me. I started hyperventilating, that woke Cat up she ran over to me.

"Jade what's wrong are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…it's just…Beck is coming to opening night." I said with a half smile and she brought out the pearly whites and hugged me super tight. We spent the rest of the night rehearsing my lines for the show and rehearsing what I should say to Beck.

…

When I got home I crashed. Today was the day I would see my soul mate again I was really nervous. I wonder if he is just as scared as I was or if this was going to faze him at all. When he left I could not tell what feelings he had left for me. I sure they were all still there he just needed some time; I'm pretty sure two years is enough. But what if he has changed what if I have changed. I feel like I'm just getting sucked into a black hole with all these questions and no answers but I will be finding out soon enough. I just hope it's worth it.


	2. The good old days

Jade's POV

I woke up at 8 sweating. I went in to my bathroom to wash my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. "This is the day a star will be born." I whispered to myself. I was freaking out, a lot seeing Beck could either be the best moment of my life or it could be the worst. Not to even mention seeing Robbie, Tori, and André. It's been a long time since we all hung out together. To be honest I kinda miss the old days. Walking into Hollywood arts getting the fresh sent of talent and coffee. Seeing all the lockers decorated with everyone's own personal style. Eating out said at the asphalt café sitting with my friends messing around with Festus. But I could never go back I was out of high school living on my own. On my own those words haunted me. I could have been happy, why did I put myself through this kind of pain. I would I have never agreed to leaving Beck if I knew this would be the outcome. Never in my life have I regretted something more. The thought of Beck being with someone else was also still floating around my head he's got a facebook we are facebook friends, but have I ever checked on his page, no. I had to unsubscribe to him so his life would not be on my news feed. How pathetic was I. I could not stand the fact of me being such a wimp. We could still talk, but we never set any rules for it or not. But again the phone does work both ways. I shook my head and stripped down and got in the shower letting my thoughts circulate in my head.

…

When I got out of the shower I got some food. I was a little too nervous to eat anything to big. So I just heated up a slice of pizza. As I sat down to eat my phone pinged. I looked at it. **One new text from Robbie **is what the screen said. I opened it up and began to read.

**From Robbie: hey Jade really looking forward to the show tonight if you want to catch up a little be for I am at Cats place. Stop by if you can please. :) **

I laughed a little. Robbie was a comedian and a sitcom producer. (Just starting out of course.) And I did have at least 4 hours until final rehearsal. Why not pay them a little visit. At least Rex would not be there. I began to like Robbie a lot more when that puppet "fell" out the car window on the way to Chicago. I grabbed my things and went out the door to Cat's house.

…

Once again I knocked on Cat's door and Robbie opened it knowing it would be me. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back just as tight.

"Ohmigod it has been to long Jade." Robbie said letting go of our embrace.

"Yes, yes it has Robbie Shapiro. How have you been?"

"Good, Great. The show is coming along, just have to pitch a few more Ideas and we get to start filming."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah and what about you little miss. Broadway?"

"Haha this show is really going to good I guarantee. We have worked our asses off, it better be good."

"Well I'm sure it will." Robbie said. I looked around looking for cat.

"Hey um where's Cat?"

"Oh um she is in the shower."

"The shower, Robbie do you still have feelings for Cat?"

"What? Why would you say that?" He said getting all defensive. I just gave him the look and he knew to stop lying and tell the truth.

"Ok yes I still like her. I am planning on taking her out tomorrow night if she accepts, if I ask her."

"Robbie! Do it!" I said very confidently I knew Cat had a little thing for him when we were in high school and she could use a good guy in her life unlike Jack, Robbie and Cat are a perfect match. He looked at me.

"ok I'll do it."

"Great but do it after the show ok when we all go out to celebrate." He nodded in agreement. This night would be one Cat would never forget.


	3. we meet again

Jade POV

I left Cat's apartment and when straight to the theater. I went into my small dressing room and got ready for the last rehearsal before the show started. As I was getting changed I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and it was Tori.

"Hey,Tori." I said casually

"Hey umm I just wanted to get in a quick call before seeing you tonight. I wanted to know how you were doing. You nervous?"

"I'm fine, a little nervous but I am super excited."

"That's great! Oh hold on I'll put you on speaker André is here with me we are on our way to get Beck and go to Cat's place." "Hey Jade! I can not wait to see you bust your ass on that stage tonight I know you will be great break a leg."

"Haha thanks dude." I said sincerely.

"Ok well we gotta get going see you later again break a leg." And with that Tori hung up. We had gotten along much better after high school ended. Since we went to different colleges I knew we would not need to compete over being the best and Beck. I looked at my self one last time then went to the stage were my cast mates were warming up, I joined them.

…

Beck's POV

I was waiting impatiently on Cat's pink couch it was only 6:30.

"Ok I think we should head out now I feel like line is going to be super long considering this is a brand new show." Cat said putting on her light brown coat.

"I agree!" Robbie chimed in opening the door for all of us. I got up and walked out. I took one long deep breath. I had no idea what feelings would come rushing back to the surface when I see Jade I was nervous I was excited. When we both ended things I had know idea how hard it would be to keep her completely out of my life, cuz that was the only way I could get something accomplished. I felt so bad not calling her once, once what a pathetic move on my part I could have shown a little respect for her but no. I wouldn't be surprised if she came out after the show and slapped me right in the face. What was I going to tell her that no matter how hard I tried I thought about her every day? How no matter how many girls I tried to be with none of them were her. Know one could compare to Jade know one. This night was going to be either the best or the worst but im am pretty damn sure that I will do everything to get her back, I owe it to my self I owe it to her.

Jades POV

The show was just about to start I was already set in my position ready to rock the socks off of every one in the audience, but the only person I was really trying to impress was Beck. The overture began playing and my heart froze as the curtains were dragged slowly to there corners I walked up to center stage and sang my heart out from the first note to the last.

Beck's POV

As I heard the music playing as I saw Jade step to center stage as I heard her sing I couldn't breathe she looked gorgeous as always but something about her just reminded me of home reminded me of love. What love is supposed to be supposed to feel like I knew back in high school that I "loved" Jade but seeing her own the stage like that reminded me why I fell in love with her in the first place, and there was not anything that I would not do to get her back into my life.

Jades POV

The last song of the night had come to and end and we all took one large bow. Hearing the roaring of the crowd just made me so pleased so glad about what I am doing. I ran off the stage and into my dressing room to change. I changed as fast as I could I just wanted to see all my friends again and see how much they enjoyed the show. I saw them all waiting out in the lobby it was pretty cleared out now that most people were waiting by the stage door. Cat spotted me and ran over with wide open arms and hugged me then can Robbie and André then Tori. Beck was standing a little bit away after the big mess of hugs was over we walked towards each other and stood there face to face…


	4. Face to Face

Jade's POV

I looked at him. We were waiting to see who would talk first I saw in his eyes how badly he wanted to say something but words were escaping him. I guess I should break the ice.

"Hi." I said simply with a small smile.

"Hi." He said feeling relived. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me just staring right into mine. I missed his warm brown eyes. I missed his presences, I missed him.

"Are you guy's gunna say anything else cuz I'm hungry?" André said impatiently.

"Really?" Cat said hitting André in the arm. He just put his head down in shame I turned to them

"Where do you guys want to eat?" I said looking back and forth between there faces.

"Um I could totally go for some diner food!" Tori said.

"Ok then we will go to a diner. There is a good one two blocks away." I pushed past them looking back at Beck for a split second.

…

"Table for six." Robbie said to lady at the front desk. She led us to a red and white shiny plastic booth that we all slid into. Beck and I were sitting next to each other in the middle then Robbie and cat sat next to each other and Tori and André on the other side. I looked at the menu a little to nauseous to eat. I bet Beck was feeling the same way. This was a little awkward under the circumstances.

"So, Jade you were fantastic tonight." Cat said. "I mean I heard you when you practiced at my house but when you hit the stage it was like you were a whole different person."

"Thanks Cat it means a lot. What about you guys did you like the show?" I said happy and a little nervous for Beck's answer.

"I thought you did great the show was written by a true genius." Tori said with a big grin.

"Yeah girl you got some mad pipes." André said.

"Jade you were flawless." Robbie exclaimed. Now it was Beck's turn.

"You had me speechless the entire time." Beck said plain and simple. Part of me was glad that's what he thought, but the guy has only said eight words to me since he got here.

"Thank you guys so much I have wanted this forever and now it's finally here and as a performer compliments are the greatest thing in the world. So thank you." I said starting to tear up a little.

…

We left the diner and said our good byes, and planed to meet tomorrow in central park. As I walked back to my apartment I couldn't help but feel some kind of emptiness. Beck and I barley talked what the hell was up with him.

Beck's POV

Why the hell was I so stupid the only thing I said to her was 'hi' and 'You had me speechless the entire time.' What kind of and idiot does that… oh that's right me. I just did not know what to say to her. Why? Why was this happening to me now? I have to go and talk to her I have to. I went running after her. But it was too late she was gone. What was I going to do? Then I remembered what Cat told me. I hauled a taxi. Jade be prepared to be surprised.

Jade's POV

I opened my door to my apartment. Well this night was a fail. I should be happy the show went great and it will definitely be going some where but I just could not grasp what had happened. I sat down on my couch and turned on the TV patiently waiting for the reviews of the show, when I heard a loud knocking on my door. I went over and opened it. Beck came in and kissed me. I was definitely not expecting that. I pushed him off of me and wiped my mouth and backed away.

"What the Hell beck!"

"I…I…"

"Why did you do that?"

"Cuz Jade I…I still love you."

"No, don't… don't even go there you can't just come back into my life when ever you want to or when ever it is convenient for you that's not how it works ok I am not some toy you can just through around. I have feelings, you left me Beck, you left I only agreed cuz I thought that's really what you wanted. Then you never called or texted or visited all you did was what you said you were going to do. Then you come back and we see each other and you can't even talk to me."

"Jade I'm here now is that not enough?"

"No Beck it really isn't."

"You know the phone works both ways Jade."

"Don't you dear try to turn this on me ok I'm not the one WHO LEFT!"

"Well I'm sorry I made a mistake."

"Yeah I am to. I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving Jade. I didn't have to come see you; you know I could have stayed in Canada and just blew you off. But I didn't. I came because I wanted to see you."

"Good bye Beck, I will see you tomorrow right now I have nothing left to say to you."

**A/N Oh and we get typical old jade back. What's going to happen next will Jade forgive Beck and rekindle the flame or…. You will have to wait and see! Thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot. And if I don't update it is because I am super busy but I will try! :) **


	5. Friends?

Jade's POV

As Beck closed the door behind him I fell to the ground weeping in tears. It was so hard to say that to him but it was all true. All those feelings don't just go away over night, I was so nervous he was gunna come back here and love someone new, but now that I knew he still loved me why was it so hard for me to put my self out there again? Do I not want to get hurt? This constant felling like I can never be what he wants me to be. But when we were together that was never and issue. Honestly I don't know what the issue was, but for him to have the nerve to come in here and just control everything, no that is not how it works. I just knew I had to sleep on this maybe my head would be all cleared up by the morning.

…

It was a crisp early Monday morning, I was so happy I had this day to relax no performance to worry about just my friends and I hanging out like the good old days. I walked into the bathroom and did my morning routine. I was hoping today would go by smoother than yesterday. I decided that today Beck and I would just try to get along as friends and see were that leads us. I went in to the kitchen to make my favorite coffee, I loved coffee. When I was finished with my breakfast I headed out to the subway station, destination central park.

…

I walked up the stairs from the underground and looked if I could see any of my friends. As I crossed the street I spotted Tori. She waved and walked toward me.

"Hey girl!" she said with a hug.

"Hi." I simply said back responding with a less meaningful pat on her back. I was never really the hugging type unless it was Beck of course.

"So how did the rest of your night go after I went home?"

"Umm it's complicated…" I looked down at the ground trying to avoid this "girl talk" moment.

"Ok, ok… tell me later?" she asked seeming very interested

"Yeah, I'll call you or something."

"Ok good!" she said with a smile. I saw André and Beck walking towards us. Beck's eyes and mine locked. As they approached us I looked away.

"Hey guys!" Tori said brightly.

"Hello ladies." André said right back. I just nodded at him.

"Hi Jade." Beck said directly at me. Ok Jade you could do this, just friends remember just friends.

"Beck, hey." I said with deflating enthusiasm.

"Can I talk to you for a sec alone?" He whispered to me. "How about a cup of coffee with two sugars just how you like?" I thought about the offer for a second.

"fine." I said walking off as he quickly followed behind.

"So I umm… I really wanted to apologize for my imprudent behavior last night. I shouldn't have kissed you. You were right I don't get to through you around like a rag doll, I can't just come back into your life and expect things to be all ok."

"Well at least you came to that realization on your own." I said in a light sarcastic tone. He laughed a little. And looked at me square in the face

"Look Jade, I want to be with you. Do you think would could ever…" I cut him off

"Beck you don't know how hard it is for me ok, I love you I still love you and I would kill to be with you right now, but we need to reestablish trust and respect and that is all earned." He nodded waiting for me to continue.

"So I think we should start back off as friends for now and see where that leads us you know?"

"I would love to be your friend miss. west." he said in a playful tone I pushed him a little.

"But I still want my coffee!"

"Coming right away malady."

"Ok that is enough." He laughed as we settled back in to our old ways. We walked back to the group which had grown in size, now Cat and Robbie were here.

"So what do you want to do?" Cat asked all of us.

"I have always wanted to go ice skating in Rockefeller center!" Tori said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really… how cliché." I said into my shoulder, Beck was the only one who herd but he laughed.

"I'm down." André announced. With the consent from Beck Robbie and me we took the subway to Rockefeller center.

…

"We need six pairs of skates please." Tori said to the girl in the window. We got our skates and put them on and went to the ice. Cat and I were probably going to be the best at this. I was kind of enjoying this, every one else got on to the ice and started to lose there balance just wait till they got going and bam face to the ground. The four of them went ahead and Beck and I were left behind.

"So I see you have done this before." I said to beck.

"Well I did play some hockey when I was up in Canada."

"Ahh I see." I said giggling this felt nice just talking.

"Yeah but you know what would be really fun?"

"What?"

"This!" as Beck said that he took my hands and stared showing off his skills spinning and gliding, but this fun did not last for long when we both fell to the ground.

…

"Come on Jade admit it you have fun with me today!" Beck pestered as we came up to my apartment.

"Ok! Fine I had fun with you today; it felt nice to know I still have a friend in you that I can talk to and count on."

"Good, I am extremely glad to hear that because I have a little favor to ask you."

"What is it?" I knew that tone he spoke with.

"well I was only going to be staying here for two days but I really feel like I should stay longer and I have no place to go and I don't have enough money to stay in a hotel… so I was wondering if it is not going to far if I could stay here for a little while?" He said then took a deep breath. This was a lot to process but if I wanted to see if it would work out with Beck, I had to give him a chance right?

"Ok you can stay here for a little."

"Oh come on Jade plea… wait you said yes?"

"Yup I did you can stay here for a LITTLE." I emphasized little cuz if this did not work out I didn't want him thinking he could stay here.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this." He said and gave me a hug which unlike thins morning gave back to him passionately.

A/N hopefully this chapter is longer! Sorry some of it is just filler space. I promise so good stuff will come soon. If any of you guys have suggestions I'm all open and also other story ideas are appreciated. :) So I hope you liked it I have a long weekend so I hope more chapters will be coming. So plz R&R and tell your friends :)


	6. Love is just a game

Disclaimer: I do not own characters and I do not own Moulin Rouge songs :)

Jade's POV

"So what do we do now?" Beck asked.

"Umm I guess we can set up your room." I said walking over to the extra room. I gestured in ward. He stepped in looked around with peering eyes.

"You like it?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do, thanks for asking." He said with a smile and I nodded.

"Ok so, I have an air mattress that you can use so I will let you blow that up when ever, you can bring some stuff to put in here if you need like art, a lamp, a chair, a table you know."

"Yeah I think I know just what to do."

"Ok great." I said and awkwardly walked out of the room. What the hell was I thinking, why did I say yes to this. I can't help but feel that this is going to be totally and completely awkward.

"So ahh Beck you want anything to eat or umm…" he walked out of the room and said.

"nah I'm good, Jade you have never catered to me before don't think that just because I am a guest in your house that means you have to wait on me hand and foot, cuz I know that's definitely not you."

"Yeah I am really not good with this whole being nice to gests considering I have never had one."

"Jade I know you. Don't try to be something your not cuz I think I have proven to you I can handle you all of you, the things that people might find annoying, bitchy, and rude I embrace it."

"Ok, ok don't go getting all mushy on me, it just show how weak you are." He laughed at me but I did not really find it funny. That tends to happen with a lot of people come to think of it.

"So you wanna sit and talk or watch a movie, TV or…"

"TV sounds like a good idea. Oh actually I have been meaning to watch a movie again for the longest time."

"What movie?" Beck asked intrigued.

"Moulin Rouge!" I said excitingly.

"Really Jade we watched that movie hundreds of times back in high school."

"It is one of my all time favorite musicals, if you don't want to watch it you don't have to." Beck thought for a moment.

"Ok fine I'll watch it. It has bee a while since I heard Nicole Kidman's beautiful voice." Beck said that in a way to try and get me jealous hah clever work Beck but you will have to try harder than that to win me back. After we broke up I learned to mellow out my jealousy problems, still gets the best of me sometimes but it is under control now.

"What about Edwin McGregor? His voice is absolutely perfect, FLAWLESS!" I said being completely serious.

"Yeah, yeah he is good too but Nicole."

"Ok that's enough talking movie time." I said pressing the play button. As soon as it started chills ran up and down my spine. The poetic meaning of this musical was breath taking. We continued watching then the Elephant Love Medly came on and I could not hold it in any longer.

"Love is like oxygen, Love is a many splendid thing love lifts us up were we belong, all you need is love. ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE, ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE, ALL YOU NEED IS LOOVE, LOVE IS JUST A GAME, I WAS MENT FOR LOVING YOU BABY YOU WERE MENT FOR LOVING ME." I started singing and Beck could not resist seeming how he and I used to watch this together all the time we started singing every line. I was pretty perfect on my part but Beck ahh not some much.

…

I could feel a tear coming out of my eyes when the movie was over. It always gets to me and I can never help it. Beck looked over at me and saw how weak I was right now.

"Ahh Jade come here." Beck said opening his arms wide for me to slid in and have a hug. I really needed this hug. He held me in his warm tan arms for a minute or two, it felt nice. I whipped the tears away from my eyes.

"The greatest lesson we can ever learn is to love, and to be loved in return." I said, this line was the most powerful in the whole show.

"It really is a beautiful movie. Thanks for making me watch it again; I forgot how much I liked it."

"Any time, I could watch this movie for the rest of my life and never get tired of it." I said to him. I looked over at the clock it was only 9:00PM.

"Ugh it's only nine I am so not tired." I said moaning.

"Well what do you want to do? No way am I watching another movie, you wanna talk?"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm, so how was it getting your role on Broadway?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ok no we are not going to chit chat. I know that's not what you really want to talk about."

"No, no it really is." He said I was still unconvinced.

"Nah we already talked about me. What about you boy what have you done?"

"Oh I see how it is you finally wanna talk about some one other than your self or "us." Well I was in Canada working on a film, acting and directing also a little bit of writing."

"Ahh very interesting, so you really followed your dream, huh."

"Yeah I did and it has been a crazy amazing ride the only thing that sucks is that you were not there to go through it with me." I started to feel uncomfortable I knew this was going to come out of what ever we were talking about.

"Well once again that was not really my fault."

"I know I was not blaming you I was just stating my feelings."

"Ok fine. Um are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"Yeah I could have a little something." I got up and walked over to the refrigerator and got out two apples. I tossed it over to Beck on the couch; he caught it with one hand getting just a tad bit cocky I could read it all over his face.

"Thanks Bab- I mean Jade." My eyes widened, was he about to say babe, oh man I think he was. Why do theses minor things always have to come in and complicate things?

"Yeah no problem I think I am going to go to bed actually good night beck!" I said walking into my room.

"Night!" he yelled back at me.

Beck's POV

Why did I just do that? I knew she went to her room just because I almost said babe, but I could not help it it just felt like old times and something just came over me. I really was stupid sometimes. I got up and turned off all the lights and went to my room. I blew up the air mattress that I would be sleeping on and set it all up. I sat down on the bed and took out my note book and started writing. I wanted to create a new story; it was going to be based off of Jade and mines life. _This is not a story about love; it is just merely a story about two people who would do anything for each other no matter how difficult. Her name was Jade. A beautiful, strong, hot-headed girl whom when I first laid eyes on her fell instantly in love. But who was I to pursue her just a boy a typical laded back guy… _I set my note book down and went to sleep letting all my old feelings for jade flow back into my head.

A/N I am really sorry I did not get this chapter out last week over the week end I was just really sick and had no energy to do anything. But I did however watch Moulin rouge again hence the reference in the story (also on the ustream Liz and Leon did she said she loved Moulin rouge so.) I hope to get more chapts out but I do have mid terms all next week and new victorious and white collar with Liz so not to sure when next one will be out but just keep waiting I promise longer and hotter chapts ;) so anything you might want to see happen let me know I am more that willing to consider it and use so R&R tell your friends again haha. THANK YOU ALL :D


	7. Fitting In

Jade's POV

I got up the next morning thrilled that I got to go back the work. It's what I needed. I headed to the bathroom to get ready. I undressed and stepped into the clean shower. I turned the water on, hot real hot. I started humming some songs from the show in my head to get into character. I got out of the shower, and then I realized that I left my shirt in my room. I was really oblivious sometimes. I snuck out of the bathroom only wearing a small white towel when Beck and I collide. He fell straight on top of me as I screamed, and my towel shifted a little. He stayed on top of me, just frozen in shock. I tried to push him off but he was too heavy. He finally unfroze and got himself up. Striating out his sleepwear he extended an arm for me but I got up my self, fixed my towel and ran to my room. Beck ran his hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and slid down it. I was extremely embarrassed. Why was this happening right now? And why was I freaking out about it as much? He has seen my exposed before, I guess because we are not together right now it just feels wrong. I put on all of my clothing and walked out of my room trying to stay strong, like that little incident never even happened. Beck was sitting down at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"That was quite the show you put on for me!" he said trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I should have known he would bring it up like he always did when something embarrassing happened, typical Beck.

"Oh come on Jade you know, you flashed me a little. You so want me, why else would you walk around the apartment in JUST a towel?" he said just trying to arouse me.

"I was taking a shower… and I flashed you?"

"Yeah but just a little, I could barley see you beautiful figure." He said in a flirtatious tone.

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, no don't be sorry I loved it. I have seen you naked lots of times nothing to be ashamed about Jade you are stunning."

"Well thank you, but could we please drop this now I think it is getting old."

"Jade it will never get old." He said winking at me.

…

Beck's POV

"Bye!" I yelled out to her as she left to go to the theater. I walked over to the TV and turned it on. Then I got my notebook and started to write again. _Who was I to pursue her just a boy a typical laded back guy. Encounters with soul mates are bound to happen, even if it takes time._ _Just so happens I met mine when I was in eighth grade. I had just got accepted into Hollywood arts middle school. People from all over California went there, I was lucky enough to have gotten in. It was on the first day at orientation that I saw her. She was alone she was cold, dark, and looked determined, one of the many things I admire about her. I tried to look away but something about her just pulled me in. I don't know if it was the ice blue eyes or the smile she never had, just something about her enticed me, and I wanted to know more. I did not want to rush anything, and I could tell that she had issues, but I wanted to help. It really did not take long for her to realize either that we were meant for each other. Over the years we faced many problems like all good relationships should. She had a major jealousy problem, but I found it adorable, I found her adorable. Of course I was not perfect, I never really showed my emotions, to her I did but to everyone else I was an open book, a plane blank book, is all. Not because I was unhappy, but because of my home life. Everyone thought I had the perfect life but only she knew how I really felt, how my life really was. It was nice to have that one person I could share things with…_

…

Jade's POV

The show went great again. I really felt like celebrating being with people. I called up Cat and Robbie, they were coming over.

"Hey Beck, Cat and Robbie are coming over I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok thanks, see you soon." I went down to the subway got on the train to go home. I walked up the small stairwell to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Your home, how did the show go tonight?" he asked.

"Hi, um the show went great it was amazing we had some really enthusiastic people in the audience the energy was great." I said getting more into the conversation as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, probably at Cat and Robbie.

"Hey!" Cat said in a very happy tone.

"Hello." Robbie said with a smile.

"Well you two look happy." Beck said.

"Yeah it's making me sick." I said walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You tell them." Robbie said to Cat.

"No, no you do it!" Cat said in return.

"No really you, you!" Robbie said back

"OH MY- will you just come out with it!"

"Ok, Ok Robbie and I are in a relationship!" Beck and I exchanged looks.

"Finally!" I said screaming running towards Cat to give her a hug. I normally would never be this happy for someone but we have been waiting for this moment seine high school.

"Congratz dude!" Beck said to Robbie giving him a 'bro hug'.

"How did it happen?" Beck and I said in unison.

"I just went up to her and asked her out, I am done being scared to go after what I want." Robbie said holding Cat in his arms.

"Well good for you guys!" Beck said.

"Ok I am getting extremely board now can we do something?"

"Yeah what do you want to do?" Beck asked.

"Oooooo can we play a game?" cat said.

"What kind of a game." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know a fun one." Cat said in her usual way. I gave her that look that only Beck caught on to.

"Hey why don't we just play gears of war? Jade I know you still love that game."

"Oh I have not played that in so long; yes we are so playing Gears!"

"But you have to like kill people in that game…" Cat said sadly.

"Yeah you do. So are you in or are you out?" cat looked over at Robbie and agreed.

"Yes!"

"I'm player one!" Beck said grabbing the controller.

"Not in this life time." I said grabbing my favorite black controller out of his hands. Cat picked up the pink controller, Rob picked up the red one and Beck was stuck with the plain old white one.

…

"Ha! I win in your faces losers!" I said gloating.

"Real mature Jade real mature." Beck said.

"Oh your just upset that I won you just can't face being a LOSER!"

"Really it's a video game Jade please."

"Yup sure it is, but it is still a video game that I WON!" that pushed beck over the edge the next thing I knew I was on the floor laughing so hard I could barley breathe. Beck was on top of me tickling me. I tried to move but once again he was to strong.

"GET…OFF! NOW!" I said in between laughs.

"So not going to happen." After a few minutes he got off of me. I was panting I hate it when he tickled me but he knew deep down that I loved it.

"Can we do something else?" cat said.

"Here's an idea…Leave." I said as it was midnight.

"Why..?" she said getting offended.

"Would you look at a clock?"

"Oh my, it is so late we should go Robbie."

"Ok well bye you guys see you soon." With that we said our goodbye and they left.

"Well that was a fun an unexpected night."

"Yeah but im beat I think I'm gunna go to sleep."

"Goodnight." He said and I nodded and went into my room. I closed the door and just stood there. What just happened? Beck and I that can not happen again, I am not ready or am I? I was very confused at what to do. I still wanted him but could the timing be any worse. I went to my bed drifting into a heavy sleep.

**A/N- heyy soooooooooo sorry I have not updated in forever things were a little hectic. And then this whole bade break up thing totally put me in a funk but I pushed through to get this out. Thank you guys for reading this and I am also working on a new one shot for BadeWeek. If you have a twitter you should know but on FEB 9th as a part of BadeWeek we are going to flood fanfiction with bade stories so Do your best to get a story out! I will try to get some more of this story out but until next time thank you… !SOPILER ALERT! some drama will be coming :)**


	8. Job

Jades POV

3 weeks later…

It was a cold morning here in New York. The streets filled with gusts of wind and dark colors. The coats were coming out of the closets as the winter time approached us. The winter was the worst time for Broadway. The snow the sleet the cold nothing is worse the walking around the streets of Manhattan with soggy shoes. I got out of bed and was immediately frozen. I walked out of my room to turn the thermostat up. I saw Beck sitting on the couch scanning the paper for something.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I came up to the back of the couch.

"A job." He stated.

"You're doing a job, are you?"

"Yes I am, wait, really Jade? I'm looking for a job. While I'm here writing my stories and movies I need to make some extra cash."

"Ok I understood what you meant hot shot don't get your panties in a twist." I shuttered at my use of the word panties; yes I still hate that word.

"listen I really don't have time to chit chat I have to find one of these jobs and get ready for and interview so…" beck said trailing off.

"Well I'm off for the week because of weather so if you need any help I'm here."

"Thanks but no thanks." He said coldly.

"What you think I can't help you get a job?"

"Listen Jade you are not really a people person so…"

"Oh I'm not a people person? I get along with people just fine!" I said raising my voice.

"Really because it seems to me that you and I can't even hold a normal conversation with out you raising your voice."

"I'm raising my voice to get my point across. You know what Beck I don't think I'm going to help you anymore. I have much better thing to do."

"Oh yeah like what? What friends do you have to hang out with? I'm sure you have plenty considering you're a people person." He said in a light tone.

"As a matter o fact I do have plenty of friends! And I think I'm going to call one up right now." I said firmly. I took out my phone and called Tori.

"Hi, Jade?"

"yes." I said as she answered the phone.

"What's up?" she asked sounding confused.

"Well I heard that you were back in the city for the week so I thought 'hey maybe Tori would wanna hang out' considering I am on break and have nothing better to do." I said rather fast.

"Well thanks for that warming invitation to hang out. I'm glad I am the person you look for when you have nothing better to do."

"Oh shut up you know what I mean." I said.

"What about Beck I thought he was staying with you?"

"Oh he is but mister responsible is looking for a job so…" she cut me off.

"Ahh I see. Well you wanna call cat and have a 'girl's night'?" she asked.

"A 'girls night' really Vega are we back in middle school?"

"Ok, ok bad term to use. Well are you in?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm in. Go call cat and, meet at my place at 1:00 ok."

"yuppers!" and with that Tori hung up the phone.

"Ha!" I laughed in Beck's direction. He turned his head slightly.

"And the reason for your sudden outburst is?"

"I'm hanging out with friends today."

"Great." He said flatly.

"Whoa Beck hold on to your enthusiasm I can't take all that emotion at once!" I said walking towards the fridge, and opening it. I peered inside looking for something to eat while waiting for dumb and dumber to arrive.

…

**A/N: Like OMG I am so super duper extra duper sorry I have not updated in what feels and probably is forever I have had the biggest writers block ever because I have been so unmotivated with the bade break up avan and liz problems and just to much stuff. I have also not had a lot of time to write I was in a show at my school and that took many months to produce so…absence. But I am trying to get back to writing more so hopefully more in the future. Sorry if this is short but I felt it should end with a nice transition into the next chapter. So please read and review tell your friends and…yeah… thank you all so much for putting up with my absence. :) much appreciated. Bye. **


End file.
